Bringing In The Rain
by OHxSAMx3
Summary: In hollywood, every little secret, is a big deal.  Niley at the end
1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep. _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked over at the clock, 5:30 A.M. Another day of press interviews, appearances on TV shows, and a Teen Vogue photo shoot. I just want to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I love my job more than anything. It made me who I am today, but sometimes I just want to give up. Too much of it reminds me of the past and what used to be.

"Miley!" my mom was screaming for me. I did NOT want to get out of bed. "Miley Ray are you up! Don't make me come up there." Ugh, if she came up here I would probably get a speech on how I need to start listening to her more.

I slowly got out of bed. "I'm up Mom!" I hollered to her. I went to take a shower letting the hot water hit my face. Honestly, if I wasn't standing I probably could've fallen asleep. After my shower I decided to text Demi.

_**Hey Dems(:**_

_**MILEEEY!**_

_**You're upp early. haha**_

_**I could say the same too you!**_

_**Photo shoot, interview, guest appearance AND I gotta stop by Disney later and get my script.**_

_**I'll be there all day. CR2 craap all day.**_

As soon as I read that text my heart dropped. If she was doing CR2 all day then _they_ would be there. _They _as in the Gray Brothers. I used to be close to them, Well that was BEFORE the storm came through.

_**Oh...**_

_**When you get there come say hi to me? i miss u ! =/**_

_**yea of course! if i have time i mean, tight schedule today..**_

_**miley, don't worry. you could meet me in my dressing room. you could avoid nick, kev, and joe.**_

_**alright, i'll be there around 3 PM i gotta go photo shoot timee, i'll text you later love (:**_

_**bye milesss :D**_

Before I knew it I was done with all my photo shoots and on too interviews. I knew there would be questions about dating rumors with my co-star Liam. Which honestly, he was cute and all but he was DEFFINITELY not my type. There would also be questions about my friendship with Demi, my not-so-friendship with Selena. And of course my past with Nick. I was used to all of that though. I say the same answers all the time.

"Hello Miley, thanks for joining us today." The reporter said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me, it's good to be here."

"Let's start with the questioning. So you just finished filming "The Last Song" what other future projects do you have planned?"

"Well, right now I really want to focus on my music. I'm hoping to get a new album out soon, I've been in the recording studio a lot. I also have Hannah Montana and some other projects in the works with Disney right now."

"That's good we can't wait to see what's in store. So, there's talk about you and Selena Russo feuding? Care to comment on that."

Here's where the lying comes in. "Selena is such a sweet girl and she's extremely talented. Just because we don't hang out doesn't mean we're fighting." I let out a slight laugh.

"What about Demi Torres? How's you relationship with her and the Gray Brothers?"

"I love Demi, she's my best friend. I have so much fun with her and I can trust her with everything in me." I tried to dodge the Gray Brothers, but I didn't get away with it.

"And the Gray Brothers?"

"We've all been so busy lately, it's hard to keep in touch. I love those boys, they're like my family. We've been through it all together. They're so awesome. Joe has that sense of humor that can brighten you're whole day. I can always count on Kevin to help me set things straight." I paused for a brief moment, then the reporter jumped in.

"What about Nick. Is there any feelings left for him?"

"Nick, is there when you need someone to listen. He's there when you just want someone to sit with you in silence. I'll always love him and he'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Well Miley thank you for joining me today. It was a pleasure having you."

"Thank you for having me!" I left finally I can go see Demi. I pulled out my phone to text her.

_**DEMI TORRES! i'm coming to see you!**_

She didn't respond so I figured I'd surprise her. I walked in, my phone started ringing I wasn't paying attention and I crashed right into someone.

"OUCH!" I said rubbing my head. I looked up.. oh great.

**AN: This is my FIRST ever storyy! I know this one's short but they WILL get long. I PROMISE! PLEASEEEE review. I willl give you a coooookie ! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, klutz. Wanna watch where you're going?" _Selena Russo. _

"Ugh, Selena just leave me alone. I have things I have to do I don't have time to right with you."

"Whatever. You're just _jealous._"

_Jealous!_ She thinks I'm jealous of her. Just when I thought her ego - and her head- couldn't get any bigger. "Sure, whatever you say Russo." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Well at least I have NICK!"

NICK? She thinks she can get me with Nick? Well, she's wrong. I kept walking when I seen Demi walk off set. "TEEDO!" I screamed her nickname, which we got from the Taco Bell commercials, and ran towards her giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Smiley! I missed you!"

I finally let go. "Ugh, I ran into Skany Selena." I laughed at the nickname we gave her.

"I'm sorry, at least you don't have to see her all day long making googly eyes with Nick."

"Yea, you're right. Yours is worse."

"Oh you HAVE to see this set. It's so roomy! I could live there!" Demi always got excited about her sets. She was pulling me too the set.

"Okay, okay. Dems calm dow- OH MY. This is awesome!"

"I know!"

We sat there for a while talking and catching up, after all it's been three weeks since we've seen eachother last. Suddenly I felt something cold go down my back. I jumped up. "AH, What the fuck!" I turned around.

"Sorry, Stewart. I didn't see you standing there."

"You know what Selena. I'm sick of you're shit. I didn't do anything to you so would you just leave me alone?"

"I beg to differ. You did everything possible to me."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"I auditioned for Hannah Montana, you got the part. I auditioned for The Last Song, you got the part. I met Nick before you, you got his heart first. So I took back what was rightfully mine. I took Nick's heart, and now I'm going to take your fans. Face it, I won."

"What's the _prize_!" I yelled. This brought a crowd including the Gray Brothers. "Nick? My fans? TAKE them. I don't wanna play your stupid games anymore. You already took Nick. If you want to take my fans, then take them. I just hope that one day you'll be able to look away from the mirror long enough to see the damage that will _**always**_ be right behind you." I looked around, everyone was staring. Nick looked at me. For a minute it almost looked like he cared. Then I remember he was Nick Gray and he only cares about himself. I got up and walked to the Hannah set and left.

"Miley wait!" I turned around.

"What Joe?" I said it with an attitude, but then regretted it right away. "Sorry, I'm not really in the best mood."

"It's okay Miley, I just want you to know Selena can't steal all your fans."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she may have Nick, but she doesn't have me, Kevin, Demi, Taylor, or even Frankie." He gave me a smile. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Joe. I never thought of it like that. I just always thought that since Nick moved on to Selena everyone else would too."

"Don't ever think that. Between me and you. No one likes her. Not even my parents."

"Well, that's a shock since she is you know, 'Americas sweetheart.'" I laughed. "But I have to go Joe. Thanks for the talk." I started to walk away.

"Oh, and Miley?"

"Yea?"

"If you uh, ever need anything, or just want to talk. You know you can call me right? I mean I still do consider you my little sister."

"Yea, thanks Joe. That means a lot." I smiled and walked out. After the day I had, I just wanted to get home and spend time with my family.

"Mom! Daddy! I'm home."

"Hey Bud, How was your day?" My dad asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

"What happened?"

"Selena happened. She always feels the need to bring me down. Today she told me that she took Nick from me and next she was going to take all my fans. It's.. it's just hard sometimes you know? There's always someone there trying to knock me down. I just don't know how many more times I can get back up again."

"I know what you mean, there's always going to be haters. Just remember you have more fans then haters."

"Yea, you're right. It's just been a bad day."

"So I guess this wouldn't be the right time to tell you that you're going on a Disney tour?"

"I am! That's great! I need to test out some new music anyways." I heard my dad sigh. "That's not it is it..."

"Well, when I say Disney tour I mean all of Disney. The Gray Brothers, Demi, and Selena."

"What! Daddy, no I can't. Please don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry, but it's in your contract. You have too, but on the upside at least Demi will be there."

"Yea, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night daddy." It was only 7:30, but I felt like I could sleep for a whole lifetime. Maybe, when I woke up this nightmare would be over.

Nope, I got woken up by Demi calling me saying how excited she was for the tour. This was real. I would be on the road with the two people who tore my world apart piece by piece.

"It's going to be so fun!"

"Yea, Demi. So fun." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Miley, don't be a debby-downer. It won't be as bad as you think. All you have to do is ignore Nick and Selena. But oh, I forgot to tell you there's a meeting today at 3 we have to go too. I'll pick you up. So get ready it's already 1."

1:00 already? I didn't realize I had slept that long. "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you later I guess. Bye Teedo."

"Bye, Dragon!"

I hung up and got in the shower. After my shower I couldn't figure out what to wear. I finally settled for my favorite Charlotte Russe destructed skinny jeans, a Chiffon Mix Blouse from Urban Outfitters, and a pair of suede pumps. Maybe, after the meeting I could go out to eat since I got dressed up. I went downstairs to see if Brandi or Braison were home. Noah was on the couch watching TV. I was surprised when I seen Frankie there too.

"Hey Noie, hey Frankie."

"Miley! Guess what! Joe said since you don't hate him me and Frankie could play again!"

"That's awesome Noah. Where is everyone?"

"Dad, Brandi, and Braison went to the store and mom's in the basement going through old boxes." I heard a honk. Demi must be here.

"Okay well I'm going to a meeting, so I'll see you later. Bye Noah." I went out to the car and got in. "Well here goes nothing." I said buckling my seatbelt.

"Well, hello to you too. Smiley." Demi said sarcastically.

"Sorry Demi, how about we go out to dinner after the meeting."

"Sure, as long as I can bring someone."

"Who?"

"Joe. I know tha-"

"Okay."

"What?"

"Me and Joe are cool. We talked the other day and it was nice. I think I need to catch up with him anyways."

"Well okay then! This will be fun! Maybe Kevin and Dani will want to come."

"It never hurts to ask!" I said as we pulled up to the studio.

We walked in and I sat on the opposite side of Nick and Selena.

"Hey Miley." Joe said. I sat down between him and Demi.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thanks for coming out today. As you all know you will be touring together. The songwriters who represent the Disney network have worked together and came up with a song called Send It On. You guys will be paired up in two and then for the chorus you all come together." George Bodenheimer, stated to us. " The lead people who will start the song and the show will be, Nick and Miley, then we have Joe and Demi, and Kevin and Selena.

"WHAT!" Me and Nick yelled simultaneously.

"I can't work with him."

"Now, now. I know you you guys have had a bumpy past, but I believe that you guys can put you're jobs ahead of that. Now I'm counting on you all. That will be all. Have a nice day everyone."

Are you kidding me? Not only do I have to tour with him, but now I actually have to sing with him. This just keeps getting worse, and worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update!**

**sorry guys ! i've been busy with school! i'll have a new chapter up tomorrow ! **

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

I slouched back into my chair. I felt someone rub my shoulders, and I opened my eyes.

"Okay, so maybe it won't be easy ignoring them, but who said you had to let them get to you? Even though they are going to be there you, me, Demi, Joe, and Danielle will have a blast." Kevin stated.

"You're right Kevin. Everyone's been telling me how fun it's going to be, I think it's about time I listen to them. Come one let's go get lunch."

We both stood up and I gave him a friendly hug. We met Demi, Joe, and Danielle out in the car.

**NICK'S POV**

I watched them all go. They all went out to lunch and didn't bother to ask their own brother? To me it seemed like they chose Miley over me. I can't believe them. I get that they still want a relationship with Miley and all but they KNOW she hates me, and let's just say I'm not to fond of her right now either. I walked over to Selena.

"Hey baby!" She said as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Selena, do you want to go get lunch?"

"Sure! Let's go to Olive Garden."

Of course she would pick that, I mean Miley would have settled for McDonalds or something simple, but that's the difference between Selena and Miley. Selena's high maintence and Miley could go camping for a week without complaining.

But Miley is a bitch, and I love Selena. At least I think I do.

We went to the car and pulled into Olive Garden.

"So, I guess we can't sing together for the Send It On song. Which, I mean, Disney knows we're dating so I don't get why they would stick you and Miley together. Like, Miley and Kevin should be together. Yea, they should. It's obvious you and her don't have any chemistry anyways. Like, not even work chemistry. Me and you have the real chemistry here anyways."

She was blabbling on while paparazzi was screaming things at us like, "Nick! Why did you down grade?" "Don't you know we love you and Miley together better?"

It got annoying. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm ready to go Selena. Come on."

We left and got into the car. I think she could tell I was annoyed.

"Nick, do you think you could drop me off at home? I can tell you want a little space."

"Sure, Selena." I know sometimes she comes off as bitchy but she really does have a super sweet side to her. That's the Selena I love. I could see some hurt in her eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked at me so I smiled at her. I dropped her off as she went to get out of the car I stopped and grabbed her hand. She turned around. "I love you." I told her as she got back in the car and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you too, Nick."

**MILEY'S POV**

Dinner was good, I actually had a fun time. When I got home it was almost 10. I got out my journal and started writing when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come on in."

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey Brandi! What's up?"

"I heard about your tour! This is going to be so exciting. I'm coming to as many shows as I can! You and Demi sharing the stage! Girrrrrl, you guys are going to rock it."

"Thanks Brandi, except it's me, Demi, the Gray Brothers, AND Selena."

"Yea, I know that, but I only want to see you and Demi. Anyways, we're going shopping tomorrow with Noah and Mom, gotta get new clothes for tour!"

I laughed, Brandi and Demi were so alike. They both got so excited easily. "Alright, but I'm gonna get to bed soon so I'll see you in the morning. Tell everyone I said goodnight." She nodded and walked out of the room. I picked up the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Liam!"

"Hey Miley. What's up?"

"Nothing. Laying in my bed."

"That's cool. I heard about your tour?"

"Yea, I'm SOOO excited." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Miles. I'm coming with you, I have a bus to follow yours so whatever you go through you won't have to do it alone."

"You would do that for me? Liam, you're the best-best friend ever. Seriously, this is the best thing you've ever done for me."

"Well, then since I'm doing this for you, then you have to buy me lunch tomorrow. At any place of my choice."

I rolled me eyes. "Of course you would do that, but alright. After I go shopping with my mom and sisters though."

"Sounds good, I'll tell you where you're taking me tomorrow, but I better get some sleep. Night Miles."

"Night Liam." I hung up and got into bed. Tomorrow would be a good day. I shouldn't have to worry about Nick and Selena at all.

The next morning I got around 6:30. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I made a cup of hot tea and went and sat on my back porch. It was a beautiful view, everything was just about perfect. Everything, except one thing. Nick Jonas was still my neighbor. Kevin didn't live there anymore and Joe spent most of his time at Demi's. Not sleeping over, he was just there from the crack of dawn until pitch black out. I swear if those to don't admit their love for eachother soon then I will lock them in a room until they do. They had one incident once, they kissed. Then they swore they were just "caught in the moment" and that they were just going to forget it never happened, but we all know they never forgot. I heard a door open and close. It sounded to far to be my door. My head shot over towards his house, and there he was, standing there, staring at me. His eyes piercing into mine. It felt like hatred shooting right into my eyes. Then, for a minute they got soft, and he gave me a friendly wave and smile. I looked away as fast as ever and walked into my house trying to make it seem like I wasn't running, when I was. I still couldn't bare to look at him without wanting to rip his head off. Ever since that night. The night everything changed and shaped our relationship into what it is now.

_Flashback_

_I was going to surprise Nick, I got an extension on my vacation from filming The Last Song. I was walking up to his house when I heard music playing in the backyard so I walked back there. In an instant my eyes started to fill with tears. Then it happened. He leaned in. I watched. Then she leaned in too. I couldn't do anything but just stand there. My whole body felt numb. The tears weren't coming out. I was angry. Too angry to cry. Too angry to scream. To angry to run. All I could was watch, then finally I managed to choke something out. I tried to "Nick" but my mouth was so dry it came out more as "Shnmick". He stopped and looked at me._

_"Miley... I can explain.. it's not what it looks like I swear."_

_I just stood there._

_"Mi-"_

_"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Nick, it's everything and more than what it looks like!"_

_"Just let me explain. I love you."_

_"You don't even know what the fuck love is, because this. This right here. This is not love. What you showed me tonight, just now that is not love. And whatever you and Selena have is definitely not fucking love." And with that I left. I walked home went in my room and cried. I stayed there for a week. I didn't come out for anything. Finally, Demi came over and forced me out._

_"Let's go." She looked at me fiercly._

_"No."_

_"Miley, I'm not fucking playing with you, now let's go."_

_I just looked at her. _

_"I can't just let you sit in here and waste your life. It's Nick. Sure you loved him, he broke your heart. I already gave you simpathy. I don't know what else to do. I'm not telling you to move on and go get another boyfriend. I'm telling you to get out there and live, and be single. If you don't I'm walking out of here and I'm not coming back. I can't help you if you don't want to listen. I'm not being a bitch, I'm being your best friend."_

_I looked at her and she was about to walk away. "Wait!" She turned around and I got out of bed. "Give me twenty minutes to shower." She smiled and I hugged her. Demi Torres is my best friend. _

Ever since then I haven't said a word to Nick. That was almost 2 years ago, and him and Selena were still going strong. It didn't bother me. I liked being single. I decided to cook breakfast for everyone, then I remember I couldn't cook. So I got out 5 bowls and poured everyones favorite cereal in it. Fruity Pebbles for Noah. Smart Start for Mom and Dad. Cocoa Puffs for Braison, and Rice Krispies for Brandy. Then I went to take a shower. When I got out everyone was awake.

"Morning everyone!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Smiley, thanks for breakfast bud." My dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"Mom, Brandi. Are you guys ready to shop til you drop!"

"Yes! Let me get my purse and we'll go!"

By the time we finished shopping it was 12:30 I decided that it was time to go pick up Liam for lunch.

**On my waay to get you Liam. Are you gonna tell me what i'm buying for u yet?**

**BDUBBBBS baby! **

**go figure. be there in 10. be ready (:**

I pulled up and Liam jumped in the car.

"Jeeze, slam the door hard enough." I said jokingly.

"Hello to you too Miley."

"Hi. Liam." I said focusing on the road. I pulled into Buffalo Wild Wings and walked up to the counter.

"Table for two please. In the back, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing Miss Cyrus!"

It kind of annoyed me that she called me Miss Cyrus. I'm not a diva. She could call me by my first name. We sat down, and ordered our drinks.

"So Miley," Liam said sipping his Coke. "When does tour start?"

"Well, rehearsal starts in two weeks. And I think the first date is on July 17th. So you better get shopping, you'll need a lot of clothes!"

"Don't worry Miley. I'll be there for you, you're my best friend. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Even though you'll have Demi. You'll need me too!"

"Nah, I don't think I'll need you that much." I winked.

"Ouch.. Wow Miles. After all we've been through."

"I'm kidding!"

We sat for a while talking about different subjects. The waitress brought the check and after arguing for a while Liam ended up paying. So I stopped by pinkberry without telling him and got some. After all I already knew his favorite.

The past two weeks went extremely fast, before I knew it I was standing next to Nick while he was strumming the guitar.

_A word's, just a word _  
_'til you mean what you say _

I looked at Liam the whole time, he was giving me reassuring looks the whole time. It made me feel less uncomfortable. I loved Liam, as a brother. And he loved me, as a sister. We had that talk, and it brought us closer.

_And love, isn't love _  
_'til you give it away _

I glanced over at Nick and he was starring at Selena. Now we have to sing together. This is our first time singing this song together and as a group.

_We've all gotta give _

_Yeah,something to give _

_To make a change _

Demi and Joe walked over on my side and Kevin and Selena walked over on Nick's side. I have to admit this song was kind of catchy. I actually kind of liked it. I seen Liam still looking at me so I smiled at him. He winked at me and I looked over at him. I could tell he thought something was going on between when there obviously wasn't.

_Send it on _  
_On and on _  
_Just one hand can heal another _  
_Be a part _  
_Reach your heart _  
_Just one spark starts a fire _  
_With one little action the chain reaction _  
_Will never stop _  
_Make it strong _  
_Shine a light and send it on _

After five hours rehearsal was finally over. I have to admit it was that bad. I mean when I sang 7 things Nick wasn't expecting it but it was definitely on my set list and I would be singing it every night so I had to practice.

**A/N: Miley and Liam ARE NOT dating! and they won't be. they are just best friends. DON'T WORRY! oh and sorry for the wait. school sucks. school monday-friday 8-5 . then work sat and sunday 7-9. i am so busy all the time !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprisee ! I got a new chapter tonight ! The last one kinda sucked! I worked hard on this one so I REALLLY REALLY think you guys are going to like this chapter. I DO! one of my faves(: anyways please review ! I won't have another chapter up until Sunday I think. homecoming weekennnnd. PARTAAAAAAAAAAAY :D **

The next day was rehearsals again. This time I thought I would test out a new song. I only have a few verses down but I thought I should test it out and see whar everyone thought of the song.

"Demi! Joe! Kevin!" They all turned around as I ran through the door with my guitar in my hand. "Wait up!" I almost slipped which caused me to laugh my extremely loud laugh.

"Can someone please shut her up." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Nick walking around frantically. "I'm trying to focus and I can't with that annoying noise."

"Yea, and people think I'VE become a diva." I said as I walked into the rehearsal room.

"Just ignore him Miley. I think he's on his period." Demi told me as she nudged my side.

Joe, Kevin, Liam, Danielle, Nick, and Selena all walked in. Following them was the Kenny, the director.

"Good Morning everybody!" Kenny said with a giant smile.

"Morning!" We all said.

"Now, today we'll start rehearsing dance numbers and stuff. But first Miss Miley asked me if she could play a couple verses of her new song she started writing. So Miley, if you want you may come up here and play."

I smiled and grabbed guitar and walked up to the front. "Thank you Kenny." I said as I started to strum the strings.

_I was only playing when I said I was _

_done likin' you._

_Evertime that I fall for you._

_I'm sick of these games._

_I keep on tryin' and you keep on lyin'._

_Just like somebody be breaking your trust when it's handed to you._

_I'll never fall in love with you._

_I'm so not over you._

_Is it so wrong, that I still wear your ring?_

_Even though it's so cheap, and now my fingers green._

_You can try to say, that I didn't mean anything anyway._

_You can keep on thinkin' that I'm still sittin' here_

_liking you, but I wasn't playing when I said I was done likin' you._

_Everytime that I fall for you._

_I'm sick of these games,_

_I keep on tryin' and you just keep on lyin'._

_Just like somebody be breaking your trust when it's handed to you._

_I'll never fall in love with you._

_You make me smile._

_Take my hand and don't let go. I want you to know_

_that I've loved you for a while._

_Cry no more, like before._

_So it's on you._

_If I can't stop myself from sitting here liking you._

_With no regrets that I said I guess that will do._

_Just like you do, everytime that I fall for you._

_You may be lyin' but I won't stop tryin'._

_Just like somebody be breakin' your trust when it's handed to you._

_I'll never fall in love with you._

_Saying now or never, I rather it be forever._

_Yea we'll make it through._

_Cause I've got the rest of my life, we'll make it right._

_Just promise you will be true, and I'll wait for you, yeah._

_Cause I'll never get over you, yeah._

_Whoa, yeaah._

By the end of the song I was smiling from ear to ear. I was so proud. There was cheers coming from everyone, the dancers, the technicians, the choreagraphers, Kenny, Demi, Joe, Liam, Kevin, and a special "YOU GO GIRL!" from Danielle. This is one of the first songs I had to make up my own scenario about. No real life situation, it wasn't about anyway in particular and that's the way I liked it. Demi ran up to me.

"You HAVE to put it on your setlist! Maybe for soundcheck or something! But seriously Miley people have to hear this."

"I actually don't think I'm going to release it. I just wanted you guys to hear it because I was really proud of it. But I'm so glad you liked it!"

"Are you kidding? We LOVED it! All of us." Joe cut in.

"Speak for yourself." Nick said. "Some of us actually hated it."

"I liked the lyrics, maybe if I did a cover of it people would like it better." Selena added.

"Guys, seriously. Leave her alone. Miley did an amazing job with that song and you guys know it. So just leave her alone and be happy for her." Demi said sticking up for me.

"Please, I already want this tour to be over just so I don't have to sing with her anymore and it didn't even start yet." Nick simply stated.

"I swear t-"

"Demi, stop they aren't worth it. We're better than that. Now let's just start rehearsing okay?" I stepped in.

"You are so lucky." I heard Demi say to them. I decided just to ignore her.

We learned the steps to the dances we would do together and the individual ones. I've never been so tired before in my life. As soon as rehearsals were over I walked over to a chair and ploped down on it. Liam walked over to me and handed me some water.

"Tired much?" He asked with a smile.

"You have no idea."

"Are you hungry? We can go back to my place and order some chinease take out, if you want?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. I love food!"

Liam laughed at me as I stood up. I said a quick goodbye to everyone, and ran out towards Liam's car.

**NICK'S POV**

I watched Liam and Miley walk out. I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy as I seen him put his arm around her. The relationship he had with Miley is one that I longed for forever. They were bestfriends and they didn't even have a romantic attraction together. Sometimes, I wish I never had an attraction towards Miley and I might be in Liam's position right now. So I decided that if I can't be friends with her, be her enemy.

I walked next to Demi.

"Listen Demi. I don't hate you. Okay, if you're friends with my brothers then can't we be friends. Maybe you can help me fix things with Miley." I lied. Truth is, right now, at this VERY moment. I don't want to be friends with Miley. I want to test her. I want to push her. I want to push her until I can't push anymore. I want to see how far she'll take it. How far until she collapses. Until she can't take it anymore. I want to test her limits.

Demi sighed. "Nick, I don't want you hate you. You're like my brother." She hugged me and I smiled. Now I have Demi. Miley's weakness.

I started to walk out and went to the park. Honestly, sometimes I feel so bipolar. I want to be mean to Miley because I know she won't be able to resist it. I don't know why I want her to want me. I'm supposed to love Selena. But for some reason I can't pull myself away from Miley. I wanted her. I wanted all of her. I wanted her to hate me all while loving me. I want her to come running to me when she needs someone, just like she used to. _I Nicholas Jerry Gray was still in love with Miley Ray Stewart._ And I was finally admitting it to myself. I would treat her like shit on the bottom of my shoe because I love her and no one could know. Especially Selena.

Fuck. Selena. I forgot about her. Selena is a great girl. But she wasn't Miley. She could never be Miley. Nobody could. Miley's touch sent chills through my body, Selena's didn't. I needed the spark. I needed the fire. I needed to someone to fight with like I fought with Miley and then had a steamy make out session and an amazing date to make up for it. Someone who understood and would let me talk about myself every once in a while. But I was a dumbass and I fucked it up. I didn't even run after her. I didn't even fight for her. I gave up. I was tired. I wanted to feel something new. Once I felt something new, I hated it. It was like feeling nothing. I found out that the feeling with Miley was like feeling everything at once.

I kept walking around the park. I decided to walk to pinkberry. As I was walking they drove by. Miley and Liam. And it killed me. But I pretended not to care and I gave her a dirty ass look. She just shut her eyes. I knew she saw me, and I immediatly felt extrememly guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here's a couple things. first: I AM SOO SORRY. I told you SUNDAY and now it's WEDNESDAY. I just got so busy and today we had a half day so I finally finished. but as soon as I'm done here i'm going to shower then start the 6th chapter! SECOND: I want to include music as much as I can, that's why there's like songs in every chapter. really, all the songs that miley & JB & demi & selena write tell a beautiful story and that's what inspires my chapters. so there will be a lot of music in this. THIRD: okay, so there was some confusion. miley filmed the last song when she was 16 (she's 18 now) but some production problems got in the way and they are just now releasing it. FOURTH: i got a request to put mandy in it so i did (: FIFTH: I DO NOT HATE SELENA. I LOVE HER. & I know she doesn't lip sync! no hate (: FIFTH: I'm shutting up now, so enjoy (:**

_It's real late about quarter to one_

_I'm thinking of everything what we've become_

_And I hate it._

**MILEY'S POV**

I got home from Liam's and sat in my room. I don't understand why Nick hates me so much. I mean I get that I hate him. I have EVERY reason too. I don't want to hate him, and I don't want him to hate me. I just want us to be fourteen again and best friends. Before everything. Before the rain, and the thunder. And most of all before Selena. Truth is, I know Selena's a sweet girl. I know she's just competitive. I think that is she put that aside she would have real friends who actually liked her. But she's all about taking things from people, she's un... unoriginal, but I know she has potential. She just needs to find it. I looked at the clock, it was already 1:30 AM. Tomorrow was the first day of tour. I was so nervous. We're flying to Florida at 4 AM. I don't think there's any point in trying to sleep. I could go sit on my back porch and sing some songs. Practice for tomorrow. Yea, I think I'll do that.

I walked out my back door in my favorite Elvis tshirt and my brother's sweatpants. I had my favorite Gibson guitar. I started strumming singing whatever I thought of first.

_I am looking up at the clouds,_

_watching the world spin around_

_Something looks familiar in the color of the sky_

_Reminds me of the mess that I made last night_

_Its blue as the ocean, as wild, as the tide_

**NICK'S POV**

I was sitting outside when I heard open the door. I knew it was her because she never sleeps. I heard her strumming her guitar and singing.

_I'm home_

_In your arms is where I belong_

_Please don't let me go_

_thank god I'm finally home_

Her voice was like an angel. She sang from the heart. Her lyrics are true and I knew it. Everyone knew it, whether she did or not. I sat there listening to her play. I wanted to walk over there and just stare into her eyes while she played and she would look at me and shyly smile.

_Here I go again where I haven't been now for a while_

_It feels so damn good to let out the smile_

_Can't remember the last time I felt loved_

After that line I started thinking about all the memories we had. The time when she forgot to put water in the little soup cups and burnt it. Or the time when we decided to scare Joe and both ended up with chili all over us. I smiled thinking about all the memories we've had. That was the last time I remember feeling loved. I remember like it was yesterday. I know what I have with Selena isn't love. I don't want to keep leading her on like this, but I have to.

_When your skin's touching mine_

_Thats how I feel so strong,_

_when I look into your eyes and look into your soul_

_If your not holding me, I can't breath, Id rather die_

**MILEY'S POV**

_I'm home_

_In your arms is where I belong_

_Please don't let me go _

I finished the song and sighed. These next months are going to be torture. Not because I had to be with him. I had to be with them when he was with her. If they weren't together I wouldn't care, but they're together and Selena will rub it in my face the whole time.

I thought to myself what if I forgive him? What if I forget the past and just move forward? What if we were friends? What if were together, like _together-toghether?_ What the fuck. No, this can't happen. I can't fall for him again because once a cheater always a cheater. I needed to get inside. I needed to throw myself on my bed and scream into my pillow and be angry. I needed to feel the hatred I knew I had for him. I ran up to my back door slammed it shut and ran inside. I guess I fell asleep once I got upstairs because before I knew it, I heard my alarm going off. Time for tour. I had to admit I was excited to get back on stage though. I got my suitcases and walked downstairs with them. The Gray's were at my house. I was so confused.

"Hey mom." I said sleepily. "Why are they here?"

"Oh morning sweety. We all decided to ride to the airport together and take the same plane. We're saving gas."

"Oh." I simply stated. I was too tired to do anything else. I walked over and said my hello's to The Gray's and earning a dirty look from Nick. I was so confused with him. There was a knock at the door when Liam walked it.

"Hey everybody! You guys ready for tour?"

Demi walked in behind screaming a loud, "WOOHOOO!" They both were so happy in the morning. It sickened me.

"Hey Liam, Hey Demi." I said as I gave them both hugs.

"Alright everyone taxis are here, let's all head out!" Mr. Gray announced. We all headed into the taxis my family & Liam in one, then The Gray's and Demi in another. Once we all got to the airport we went in the back to our private jet. As soon as I sat in a chair I fell right asleep. I was so tired I only got about 2 hours of sleep. Then next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me.

"Miley... Miley. Wake up. The plane landed everyone else is off, they told me to wake you."

I opened my eyes to see Nick staring at me. I quickly got up and walked off the plane.

"Hey sleepy head." Liam said rubbing my hair.

"WHY did you guys have NICK wake me up?" I said as I clentched my teeth together.

He little out a slight laugh, "Yea well about that... he was asleep too and we knew he would be up first so we wrote him a note saying to wake you up too because we were all SOO hungry and wanted food. But we brought you back something!"

I hit him in the arm. "Liam! I hate you!" I laughed at the face he made when I hit him. I walked over to Demi. She was flirting with Joe, as always. I looked around and seen Selena and Nick making kissy faces at each other. _gag me._ "They are so gross." Demi said interrupting my thoughts.

"Tell me about it. Is that ALL they do?"

"Pretty much." Joe said. "At least you don't have to live with him, she's always there."

"Joe, you're always at Demi's anyways." I said as I giggled.

"I'm talking about Frankie, poor kid. Jeeze Miley." Joe said as he rolled his eyes and walked away. Oh Joe.

I turned to Demi. "I am still so sleepy. Do you think I could sleep?"

"We have like an hour and a half, you have time." She told me.

"Awesome." I said, and I walked into my tour bus.

I sat down. I was still exhausted. I sleep a lot. I know, but one more nap won't hurt. I set my alarm to go off in 45 minutes.

Those were the fastest 45 minutes of my life. I got up, got dressed and headed into the arena. I walked right up to my mom.

"Hey mom. What do you want me to do?"

"Hey darling, go ahead into hair and make up, then we'll start letting the contest winners in for soundcheck and get you started with that."

I did as I was told and walked into my hair and makeup and sat at my vanity. I looked down and seen a note so I picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Miley Stewart,_

_I hate you. Break a leg tonight. Litterally. _

_-Selena._

Ugh, I picked up the note and threw it in the garbage. I'm not even going there. She was being immature. Don't sweat it Miley. I told myself as the makeup artist started coming in.

It took them 2 hours in hair and makeup. They couldn't decide how to do my hair. Thank god I already had my wardrob picked out or I would be late for soundcheck. I hurried up got my first outfit on and ran out onto stage. Screaming fans filled my ears. I missed this sound.

"How yall doin' tonight!" I yelled. Earning more screams. I couldn't wait for the full arena if I'm getting this much of a response from just soundcheck.

I started with soundcheck running through about 3 or 4 songs, then Demi went on, then Selena, and lastly the Gray Brothers.

There was 20 minutes until show time and I was opening the show. I was so nervous and excited. I sat in my dressing room, doing breathing excersises.

"Knock, Knock." I heard somebody come in and I turned around.

"MANDY!" I said as I jumped off the chair and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your first show! Plus, since I moved to France we haven't talked in like two years!"

"I know! I'm so happy you're here! How long are you here for?"

"It depends, how much more room do you have in your bus?"

"Oh, there's plenty of room."

"Then I guess, until the end of tour then!"

I squealed in excitment, then felt weird because I felt extremely girly. "Come on, time for our prayer circle." I said seriously, as we walked out of my dressing room.

Before I knew it I was rising up the stage, it was dark with thousands of fans screaming. My adrenaline was pumping and I wanted to scream in excitement.

I seen the crowd and started to sing.

_Sha, Sha, Sha._

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think_

_about the previous relationship we shared._

The crowd instantly started singing along. I finished 7 things and lead instantly into Can't Be Tamed.

My setlist for the night was: 7 Things, Can't Be Tamed, See You Again, When I look At You, Obsessed, The Climb, Every Rose Has It's Thorn, Stay, and The Climb.

Once I finished I ran off stage totally pumped and ran into Selena.

"Wow, Stewart that was almost impressive. You didn't even forget the lyrics this time. You seem to do that a lot."

"Yea, because I don't lip sync unlike some people." I told her with an attitude. Obviously, she didn't have a comeback because she stormed off without saying anything. I was in a good mood and I was NOT going to let her and her little boy toy ruin that.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW. I know give you ALL permission to virtually slap me. I AM SOOOO SORRRY for the wait! but anyways please enjoy! and REVIEWW! I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW. IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS I WOULD UPDATE FASTER!**

_Now I'm standing alone, in a crowded room and we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you, like it's killing me._

_I don't know what to say, since a twist a fate, when it all broke down._

_The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

**NICKS POV**

Of course Miley would sing 7 Things. The song kills me and she knows it. She picks out all my flaws, but at the same time it made me heart melt because she was technically saying she can't stop loving me. She sounded amazing tonight. It's hard to believe that only two years ago she would be running off the stage into my arms. This time she runs into her new best friend, Liam's arms. I watched her as she high fived her band and dancers and hugged everyone else around her. She even signed autographs for a little girl with a disease with the Make A Wish program. The way she was playing with the little girl, made me love her even more. She was so genuine and sweet, it all came naturally to her.

"Hey man." I heard someone say and turned around.

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"It's almost time to go on. Are you ready?"

"Yea, where's mom and dad?"

"They're talking to Miley's parents." Go figure. "Go get them and tell them we're on in twenty minutes."

This was going to be super awkward since Miley was now standing with them.

I walked over, I didn't want to be rude in front of my mother so I waitied patiently then I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Hello Nicholas! I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there."

"It's alright mom." I told her.

"Did you congradulate Miley on how awesome she did out there?" She told me. When I didn't answer she started again. "Well now, don't be rude."

"Uh, um. You were really great tonight." I told her. Her smile faded and she looked down, so I looked the other direction.

"Thanks.." She said awkwardly.

"Well, mom Joe told me to come and tell you we're on in twenty."

"Okay, well I better go and pray with you guys then. It was nice catching up with you Tish! Let's grab dinner sometime!"

"Oh! Definitely" Miley's mom agreed with a smile. My mom walked away and so did Tish leaving me and Miley there awkwardly alone.

"I meant it you know." Miley looked at me confused. "About what I said, you were great."

"Well, I'm glad to see you stopped pmsing." She snapped at me. I guess I deserved that.

"I have to go." She said, getting soft again.

"Yea, me too." And with that we both walked away.

Before I knew I was standing in a circle with my brothers, my parents, and everyone I share the stage with. We were getting pumped for the show. I couldn't wait. Especially because we had a suprise that the Administration would come out and I would sing a song called "Stay" I wrote for a special person.

When they announced our names my brothers and I ran out on stage. The crowd went wild.

We started with Burnin' up, then we go into Inseperable, a medely with Please Be Mine, Hello Beautiful, and LoveBug. Next, it was Pushin' Me Away, and Sorry.

Finally it was time for my song Stay. I made sure Miley would hear it. I know she would know it's about her. I looked over and seen her talking to someone on the side of the stage, now all she had to do was stay there.

I introduced my band and they came out and started playing, so I started singing.

_It's hard to believe, _

_Where we are now. _

_Your hand in mine, babe, _

_Feels right somehow. _

_the night is so still _

_So don't make a sound. _

_Cause its almost perfect, baby _

_So, promise you"ll never look down. _

**MILEY'S POV**

As soon as I heard the "Your hand in mind feels so right" line my head shot towards the stage. I knew that was for me. It brought me to that night. The night I wish I could go back too.

_Flashback_

_Nick and I were laying in Frankie's tree house staring up at the stars. We were both on tour. Not together, seperate and neither of us have time to see eachother. It gets so hard. But finally, tonight we both had the same night off. I jumped on a plane and headed to New Jeresy to spend time with Nick and his family. This moment, his hand intertwined with mine was perfect. _

_"Miley." I heard him say._

_"Yes?" _

_"What are you thinking about right now?"_

_"Us."_

_He sat up. "What about us?"_

_I sat up and leaned into his arms. "About, no matter what I love you. I don't get it. You can piss me off so much, but I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_"Miley, I love you. I love you so much it scares me. It scares me to worry that one day you'll need me and I won't be able to get there. It scares me that one day you'll wake up and find another love in another city. You're the only one for me Miley and I wouldn't want THAT any other way. I know I've hurt you before, but I'm not that person. You live and you learn, and that's what I did "_

_"Nick, I won't wake up one day and find someone else? Want to know why?"_

_He looked at me._

_"Because, there IS no one else. No one else for me. These past two years with you have been the greatest of my life. You're everything I could ever ask for and more."_

_He leaned down kissed me. For the next hours into the morning light we layed there talking. Neither of us wanted to sleep. We wanted to spend as much time together as we possibly could. _

_For that moment in time, Nick and I seemed like the only two people on this planet and that's the way I liked it. _

I snapped out of it. Nick was still singing.

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

I sing 7 Things and he shoots back with Inseperable and Stay! This boy is so confusing. I can't even believe it. Once he finished Joe and Kevin went back on to sing one last song and then it was Demi's turn to go on. I waited by the side of the stage; Selena was standing next to me but she was suprisingly quiet. She must have known something. Joe and Keving walked over to me and I hugged them.

"You guys were AWESOME!" I said. I was so excited for them. This was definitely the best I've ever seen them perform. I couldn't help but look over and see nick walk right past Selena. She walked away, she was performing next.

She sang a song she said she just wrote that night called, "I won't Apologize." She sang some other songs, after Demi performed then we closed the show with Send It On.

I had to say it was a pretty good day, I was getting ready to go into my dressing room when I overheard a conversation.

"What was that?" I heard Selena say.

"I could say the same to you." Nick shot back.

"You wrote and sang a song for MILEY. I just simply wrote a song, about being used. Did you forget that I'M you're girlfriend?"

"NO, _Selena_. I didn't forgot because you won't fucking let me forget. Don't you see? Selena, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I was leading you on. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending."

I froze. I knew this was coming. I heard someone coming so I ducked and crawled behind a shelf so I could continue listening.

Something about the look on Selena's face made me believe she knew her and Nick weren't right together.

"Nick. I know. I've always known. I just was hoping that one day you'd wake up and love me for me. Not for some tool to make Miley jealous." I heard her sigh. I actually started to feel bad once I seen her almost cry, but then again that's what you get for being a homewrecker. Selena walked away and Nick walked into his dressing room. I think I should talk to Nick...

I walked by his dressing room door. I stood there for a minute. Then finally I knocked.

"Who ever it is.. can I just have sometime alone." Nick said.

I knocked again, this time he got up. He flung the door open.

"Look I said- Miley.." He looked at me.

"Can we talk?"

"Yea.." He said softly as he stepped out of the way to let me in.

I sat down and he sat across from me. "Is it true? Did you mean it?"

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What you just told Selena, and the song."

He stayed quiet.

"I heard what just happened between you and Selena. If you aren't 100% sure about what you just said to Selena, then go after her. Go get her and make it right. If you love her don't let her go. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"Miley. That wasn't a mistake. The mistake was leading her on. It was kissing her that night. And that song, you know that song was true. You know I remember that night just as well as you do."

I just stared for a while.

I was looking at the ground.

"You know, we all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, and hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives. I know had some love for Selena, if you didn't then you wouldn't have stuck around that long."

"Miley... look at me."

I looked up at him.

"I want my best friend back. Please, we can't just pretend we don't know eachother. We can only be friends, it's what's best and what will cause us the least pain."

"Okay." I said quietly. "Let's be friends."

I got up and hugged him. Not ever wanting to let go.

**LISTENN UP! OKAY. I KNOW NICK DID NOT WRITE STAY FOR MILEY. I KNOW IT COULD BE SELENA, BUT IN MY STORY HE WRITES IT FOR MILEY! **


	8. Chapter 8

_I could wait patiently but I really wish you would, drop everything now. _

_Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_take away the pain._

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

_Get me with those __brown__ eyes baby as the lights go down._

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

**NICKS POV**

When we pulled away from the hug and I had to catch my breath. When her body touches mine I get chills, sparks flew. Right then and there. And that's how I knew it wasn't over, it would never be over. Just like The Notebook. Miley made me watch that movie with her hundreds of times, and I would watch it with her a million more if she wanted me too. Noah and Allie reminded me of Miley and myself.

"I'm glad to have an old friend back." Miley said as she smiled at me.

"Me too." I told her as I smiled back.

"I better get to my tour bus." She said as she stood up. I stood up too and opened to the door for her.

"I'll text you." I told her as she walked out. She simply nodded her head with a smile. That let me know she was waiting for me to text her.

About and hour and a half later I was sitting on my tour bus watching the rain fall as we drove to our next location. I decided to text Miley.

**MILEYS POV**

I was sitting on my bunk blogging, when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened the message.

_**Hey Miley (:**_

_**HEY!**_

_**How's it going?**_

_**Really good actually! How about you?**_

_**Great (:**_

_**That's good! I have a question...**_

_**What is it?**_

_**How come you were being a huge dick to me lately? Like, what did I do wrong? I don't understand.**_

_**I'd rather not talking about it over text. Want to talk about it over lunch tomorrow?**_

_**Sure... **_

I shut my phone off. I knew that he wouldn't want to talk about the reason. I walked out into the main part of the bus and Liam was on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Hey Liam, guess what!"

"What?"

"Wow, I said guess. but whatever, anyways me and Nick are friends!" I said excitedly.

"Miley.." I could see the dissapproving look in his eyes.

"What?"

"After everything Nick has put you through you're just going to let him in again like that?"

"Liam, we're friends. Nick is important to me, we've been through a lot together. "

"I know you have, but Miley. I seen what he did to you last time. I'm the one who had to help pick up the pieces remember? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Liam, I'm happy with my decision, now can you please just except that?"

"I'm happy if you're happy." He told me as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to bed." I stood up and went into my bunk. I felt tired but let's just say that sleep did NOT come easily. It took me until 2 A.M. to fall asleep. When I woke I was disgusted on how early it was. 6:00 in the morning? REALLY?

I got out of the bus, and texted Nick.

_**Hey nick, u up? (:**_

_**I am now... what's going on?**_

_**Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was just wondering if you wanted to get breakfast instead of lunch...**_

_**Sure, be ready by 9. :)**_

_**Okie dokie!**_

I shut my phone and smiled.

"What are you smiling at you freak?" I heard someone say, I looked up.

"Thanks Noah.."

"Anytime! but seriously, what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing.."

She gave me "a look".

"What? I said nothing. jeeze." I told her as I skipped happily, into the bathroom to shower.

I decided to wear my favorite black leather jacket and pink scarf with a cute pair of jeans, and black boots.

I put on light makeup and blow dried my hair and let my curls fall naturally. Before I knew it Nick was knocking on my bus door, while we were stopped for a few hours in an old city.

"Miley..." I heard my mom call in an unsure voice.

"Yea?" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Nick's here..."

"I know, we're going out to breakfast." I said as I grabbed my bag and hugged her goodbye.

"Alright... well have fun."

I walked out and Nick walked next to me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I seen a little diner, around the corner over there. We could stop there. It looked cute."

I started laughing.

"What?" Nick asked me, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that you called it 'cute' and I thought it was funny."

"Oh, well aren't you just super funny." He told said smirking at me.

We walked into the restaurant. It was a peaceful place, we didn't have to worry about paparazzi or the crazy fans. I love my fans, but sometimes they can get kind of creepy.

"Sorry, it isn't much but it's the best I could find on such short notice."

"Are you kidding me? I love it here."

**NICKS POV**

When she said that I couldn't help but smile at her. I missed this. I missed only having to paay $15 dollars to take someone special out to dinner, instead of $100.

For the next hour we sat there talking about old memories.

"And remember that time when you thought it would be a good idea to take CHICKENS on the plane with you during the Best of Both Worlds tour? That was a terrible idea! There was poop EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't want the poor chickens to die!" She replied laughing.

I kept laughing at her, the waitor brought us our check.

Miley grabbed the check faster than I even good process that the waitor set it down on our table already.

"I'll get it." Miley said already pulling her money out.

"No, no. It was my idea, I'll get it."

"Actually, it was my idea. You said lunch. This. is breakfast."

We were still arguing when the waitor came over. I quickly slipped him $30 and told him to keep the change, earning a glare from Miley which I replied with a wink. It was moments like this that mean the most to me.

"Ready to head out?" I asked her.

"Yup!" I watched her stand up, it was like slow motion. The way her hair fell so perfectly, the way she presented herself.

I stood up and smiled at her, "Well then let's go."

As we were walking down the street we seen Demi and Selena walking together.

Miley stopped in her tracks. I came to a hault, stopping with her. Demi and Selena stepped in front of us.

"Miley?"

"Demi?"

"When did you plan on telling me you and Nick were friends again?"

"Uhm, I can say the same to you and Selena." Miley shot back.

Demi stayed silent. So I stepped in.

"Demi, Miley helped me out last night with something so I took her out to breakfast to thank her."

I seen the look on Selena's face, we broke up last night so she obviously thought Miley put me up to it.

"A simple thank you would have done fine I'm assuming." Demi said with an attitude.

"Demi, can we talk about this later. We're in public."

"Don't strain yourself Stewart." Demi said as she walked away, while Selena followed.

Miley sighed and sat down on a bench. I walked over to her, and she looked out into the street.

"Miley.. I know you're upset, and Demi is too. You guys are both hanging out with people who have hurt you. Just give eachother space. You're best friends, you'll get past this. I swear."

She looked over at me and hugged me.

"Thank you Nick." She squeezed me tighter, then let go and stood up.

"Come on I better go explain to Brandi what's going on with us." Miley said as she let out a chuckle.

We walked back to our buses.

"I had fun." Miley told me.

"Me too, thanks for coming."

Miley nodded and walked into her bus. Today was going to be a good day. I could just tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: That last episode kinda sucked... so I hope this one's better!**

_Now I'll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes._

_All that I know is that, I don't know how to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this. _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

_So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep. _

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe ._

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are, _

_Hope it's nice where you are._

**MILEYS POV**

I walked onto the bus, It was almost a perfect day. I can't believe Demi and Selena were friends again? I mean, what? It was a huge shock. I was thinking about my morning when I realized I forgot to ask Nick why he was acting the way he was before.

A few hours later we arrived at our hotel and venue in Chicago, Illinois. We all got settled into our hotel and relaxed.

"Hey Brandi...?" I said as I ploped down onto the bed.

"What's up Miles?" She asked me looking up from her computer.

"Uh, please don't be mad, but I'm friends with Nick."

"Are you kidding me!" She jumped up. "Miley!" She ran over and hugged me.

"Ow!" I said, then I realized she wasn't beating me. "Wait, what?"

"Miley, I'm so happy for you! I love Nick! He makes you so happy... well most of the time."

"Well thank you Brandi! I know mom and dad will be just as excited."

I decided that since I never talked to Nick about what I had to, I would tonight after the show. We would be in Chicago for the next few days, since we have 3 shows here and interviews.

A little while later we got to the venue. I walked over to Nick's dressing room.

"Knock, knock." I said as I walked in.

"Hey!" Nick said as he turned around.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why were you being so mean to me all that time. It's okay, you can tell me the truth Nick, I won't be mad."

He looked at me.

"I honestly don't know why. I mean, if we couldn't be friends, I thought I should be mean to you and push you, and make you miserable. But doing that made me miserable. I didn't want to be mean to you, I just didn't know what else to do."

**NICKS POV**

I looked away after I said that. Then she grabbed my hand.

"Nick.. all you had to do was talk to me. I would have listened. I might have put up a fight but you know I always give into talking to you."

I couldn't fight back this feeling anymore, I was looking at her and she was looking at me, and that's when it happened. I leaned in and kissed her, sparks flew instantly. Then we pulled away, kinda fast.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I said.

"No, it's okay. Caught in the moment, I understand. Goodluck tonight." She as she walked out with a smile.

I felt like she felt something there too, like there might be a chance for us.

After the show I thought I'd do something nice for Miley. I walked to Demi's tour bus.

"Demi..."

"I'm in the back!" I heard her yell.

"Demi, you need to talk to Miley."

"Why?"

"Because, she's your best friend and you're her best friend. You guys need eachother. You guys are allowed to have other friends, but you guys need eachother. Please talk to her Demi."

"Fine, I'll go right now." She sighed.

"Thank you Demi." She went to walk out, "Oh! And one more thing."

She looked at me.

"Admit that you like Joe." I winked.

"I don't like Joe."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Come on!"

"FINE, I LIKE JOE." I shut up, then Joe walked out.

"What?" Joe said.

"Awkward..." I said.

Joe gave me the death stare. "You like me?"

Demi started to stutter, "Uh, um w-well." She sighed giving up. "Yes, Joe. I like you."

They both looked at me. "Fine I'll leave, but don't forget Miley."

**DEMIS POV**

Joe looked at me, "Well that's good then."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes, because I like you too." I smiled at him, and walked towards him. I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back to then I knew he liked me too for sure.

"So, what does this mean then?" I asked.

"Well, I hope it means you'll be my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"Actually I think I want to stay single, I mean on tour, cute boys in a different city every night. I could get used to this." Joe's smirk dropped off his face. "I'm JOKING! I would LOVE to be your girlfriend, Joe."

"That's more like it." He said as he pecked me on the lips.

"I have to go talk to Miley now."

"Wow, we just got together and I don't even get to spend time with you." He said jokingly.

"I'm sorry Joe. It's important." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

**MILEYS POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room organizing all my makeup, when someone walked in.

"Miley..."

"Demi.."

"Miley I'm so sorry."

"I am too. If you want to be friends with Selena, go ahead who am I to stop you?"

"Same, with you and Nick. You're my bestfriend Miley. I don't want us to lose our friendship over something so dumb."

"I definitely agree. Friends?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said and we hugged.

I got my bestfriend back, this day was turning out to be really awesome. Me and Demi were sitting there laughing when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and looked over at the door.

"Miley.." I heard Selena ask me.

"Uh, hi..." I said in a confused voice.

"Your mom wanted me to give you this package." She said kinda nicely.

"Oh, uh thank you."

"No problem..." She said as she went to walk out.

"Hey Selena?"

"Yea?"

"Do you maybe want to uhm, have a sleepover with Demi and me tonight?"

She smiled. "Yea, I'd like that.. I'm in need of some friends on this tour." She said as she walked over and sat on the couch with me and Demi.

_Three hours later 12:34 A.M._

"Okay, Demi. I dare you to climb over to Joe's balcony and sneak into his room and get a pair of his boxers." Selena told her.

"What! No way! That's ridiculous! We just started dating! I don't want to creep him out yet!"

"You HAVE to do it!" I said.

"Fine." She got up and walked outside.

"Wait, let me get my camera!" I ran inside and grabbed my camera.

**DEMIS POV  
**I started climbing the balcony. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm so dumb. I got onto Joe's balcony.

"I made it!" I whisper yelled at them.

"Okay! Now hurry up! It's freezing out here! There's a reason they call it the 'windy city'!"

"Alright, alright I'm opening the door now, so BE QUIET." Both Miley and Selena nodded and I opened the door. I walked inside his room. Joe was sleeping quietly on his bed. Aw, he looked so peaceful. I looked around again and spotted his suitcase. I carefully unzipped the suitcase and started digging through it.

"Got it!" I said. The I quickly covered my mouth. I stood up and started to tip toe back to the door. Just then the light flicked on.

"Demi?" I heard someone say quietly. I froze. I turned around and hid the boxers behind my back.

"H-hello Joseph, how are you on this lovely night?"

"Demi, what are you doing, and what's behind your back?"

"Uh, nothing." I told him.

The next thing I knew Joe was behind me, and he grabbed the boxers.

"Why do you have my boxers?" He asked.

"Okay, I am not a stalker. I swear. Miley and Selena dared me too do it."

"Miley and Selena hate eachother." He replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Not anymore they're friends. But I better go, sorry for waking you up." I started to walk out.

"Demi, aren't you forgetting something?" I looked around.

"Uh..."

"My kiss?" I smiled and walked over and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Joe." I said.

"Goodnight, babe." I decided to take the easier way and just walk down the hallway.

I got back into the room and walked out on the balcony.

"Guys, he caught me." Miley and Selena turned around, they were both still leaning over the edge of the balcony.

"No way!" Selena said. "What'd he say?"

"Well he was definitely creeped out, but he kissed me so it's all good."

"Aw, Demi, you guys are SO cute together." Miley told me.

"Thank you!"

**MILEYS POV**

We ended up not going to sleep until 6:00 in the morning, which was a bad idea since we had to be up at 8 for a press conference.

We all got up at 8, we were like zombies. We all started getting ready.

A half an hour later, we were on our way to a press conference.

When we all arrived we took our seats. The seating arrangement was Selena, Kevin, Demi, Joe, me, and then Nick. The seating order earned us weird looks from the reporters and we got bombared with questions.

Reporter: "This one's from Joe. When are you going to admit you're in love with Demi?" All of us chuckled.

Joe: "Uh, haha Demi I love you?" He said jokingly.

Demi: "I love you too like a brother or a best friend!" I laughed since they were really together.

Reporter: "This ones for Nick. How come you're sitting by Miley and not Selena, last we heard you and Selena were dating, you and Miley were feuding, and Miley and Demi were best friends."

Nick: "Well, uh, mm we all sat in these arrangements to prove that we're all friends, and we'll all be here for eachother no matter what."

I smiled at Nick's answer, and then I looked at Demi, and Demi looked at me. Demi looked at Selena who looked at me, then over at Nick. It was like a chain reaction, then we all smiled.

Reporter: "This one's for Miley. Miley who's Drew?" My heart dropped. Drew, the guy I've been talking to for the past few months. I guess you could we have a "thing" together. No one was supposed to know about him. Only Liam and my family, and Demi of course.

Miley: "He's a good friend."

Reporter: "That's not what the leaked email says..."

I gulped. Leaked email? The email, where it asked me to be his girlfriend...

Miley: "Can we please focus on the tour and other projects. I would like my personal life to stay personal. Thank you." I said with a smile.

The press conference didn't end as soon as I wanted it too. It last another hour. I was so happy to get out of there. Except I'd have to face Nick.

"Hey Miley." I heard someone say in a stern voice. I stopped but I didn't turn around.

"Miley. We need to talk." Nick said.

I slowly turned around.

"Who's Drew..."

"He was a guest star on Hannah Montana." I said slowly.

"Miley. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said straight up.

"For how long?"

"6 months."

"Damn it Miley!" I yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"What Nick? What did I do wrong this time? I always seem to do something wrong with you! You're never happy! What was I supposed to do, huh? Wait around for you forever? Wait, until I woke up from a dream that was really reality? There was NOTHING I could do for you Nick! I waited. I waited for a year. You chose Selena. Not me. So I did, I forced myself to move on. I didn't want to, but I did. That night was your decision not mine. I waited for you to come after me, but you didn't. I wanted you too Nick. I looked back and you weren't there. Do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"Do you love him?"

"What?" I asked? "That is NONE of your business?"

"If you can look at me and tell me you love him, then I'll leave you alone. If not. You're mine. I WANT you. All of you, forever."

"Yes, Nick. I love him. It's him now. I'm sorry."

"Alright then. I'm done here." I watched him walk away, the tears brimming in my eyes.

After the concert that night Nick and I still haven't talked, me and Demi made up. And suprisingly me and Selena became friends, this day has been awkward. I walked over to the side of the stage and grabbed my phone and dialed Drew's number.

"Hey babe." He answered sweetly.

"Hi, Drew." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"The email where you asked me out in got leaked, and everyone found out, and Nick found out and he made me choose."

"Choose what?" Drew asked nervously.

"Between you and him."

"And...?"

"You. I picked you. I love you, not him and I want you. Nick was in my past but he broke me. You fixed me. You put me together."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I have a question..."

"Go for it."

"Would you mind coming out here to visit me? I need you now, and I miss you a lot."

"Miley, you give me a time and place and I'm there."

"Thank you so much Drew. I'm going to go to my hotel room, and then to bed. I love you."

"Goodnight, babe."

**DO you see what I mean when my summary says: "In Hollywood every secret's a big deal." ? GET IT? hah **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I AM BEGGING YOU. PLEASE PROMOTE MY STORIES ALSO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really want to thank those of you who ACTUALLY review. It mean a lot to me. You guys are the ones who inspire me to write. I get all these notifications telling me people subscribe to my stories but only three of you guys actually review. Those who don't review, well I can't make you do it but I would appreciate that SOOOO much if you REVIEWED. I'm not begging you, I'm telling you I'm going to stop writing I'm simply asking you to just write a little comment. Something short! It doesn't even have to be long, it could be like "Loved it!" or "Awesome!" or even. "could use some work, maybe a little more drama." I CAN HANDLE THE CRITICISM! Anywhooooooooo, love you all and enjoy. oh and one more think, I think I'm gonna start another story. It will be something gooood! I have a whole outline! What couple would you want it to be based on? It could be ANYTHING, it doesn't have to be Disney related (:**

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

**MILEYS POV**

The way Nick handled the news about Drew and I was unexpected, but I'm pretty sure that he told me he wanted me? I was so confused. The good thing is that Drew was flying out first thing in the morning, and I couldn't wait to see him.

_The next day..._

I was sitting eagerly at the airport, texting Demi, when I heard someone call my name. I looked up.

"Drew!" I yelled, he dropped his bag and I ran towards him, he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he put me down and kissed my forehead. He picked up his bags and put his arm around me as we walked out of the airport.

"So, how's tour been going?" He asked me.

"It's been great! Besides the whole Nick thing, but me and Selena are friends now. And Demi and Joe are finally dating. And my whole family is here, plus Liam, and now you too which makes everything so much better, and -"

"Woah, Miley breathe." He laughed, "That's really good. I'm glad you're happy being back on stage."

"I am, I'm really happy."

"Good, how about some lunch, then we'll head over to the arena and you can have soundcheck?"

"Sure!"

A few hours later we were at Allstate Arena I was getting set up for soundcheck. I looked back and seen Drew playing with Noah. I smiled too myself. Drew was unbelievable, I honestly thought after Nick I wouldn't find anyone, but I did, and if you ask me I did DAMN good!

I went and did soundcheck. After the real concert I performed and I watched everyone else perform. When it was The Grey Brother's time to play I got anxious. I knew Nick would have written a song about me. It seems to be a routine now. I was right. I listened to Nick as he started talking.

_This. Is a song, that I wrote last night actually. About an unfortunate event that occured with an old friend of mine. I though things were different when they weren't. How many of you had that before? It sucks doesn't it? Anyways, this song is called World War III it's like when someone keeps attacking you, for everything. And you aren't fighting back anymore, it's like walking away from somone you love... or loved. _

The band started playing, and to my suprise it was actually upbeat, I knew it was about what happened yesterday, and in our past.

_When you go into your locks_

_Baby I don't wanna fight with you_

_And every battle we fought just made us look like fools_

_No you cant have a World War II_

_If there's only one side fighting_

_And you know_

_Whoa oh_

_That theres lessons left to learn_

_Everytime you attack_

_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_

_And I know, whoa oh_

_That I'll never let it be World War III_

_Not gonna be a World War III_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_Everytime you attack_

_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_

_And I know, whoa oh_

_That I'll never let it be World War III._

_World War III_

_World War III_

GAH.

"Just wait until he gets a load of me when he's off that stage." I said out loud.

"Miley. Calm down, You wrote 7 Things, he wrote this. Don't worry babe, he's just angry right now." Drew said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"How are you always so calm? I mean, shouldn't you hate him? Because he made me choose between you and him?"

"But, you chose me, so I don't hate him. I would hate him if you chose him."

I smiled at him. He made me so happy all the time. We never fought, and he tried to be something he's not. I loved him for that.

"So does this mean you don't want me to yell at Nick?"

"You do whatever you want to do." He told me. Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but I'm going to yell at him.

As soon as they got off stage I marched into Nick's dressing room.

"Seriously Nick?"

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"Would you STOP writing songs about me?"

"Will you stop giving me things to write about?"

"We're back to this again? I mean, one minute we're fine, then the next we fight again? Why can't we be civil, Nick?" He didn't answer.

"Okay, then." I said. "We just won't talk anymore." I got up to leave.

"No, Miley. I'm sorry. I want to be friends with you. I'm sorry for always writing songs about you. I really am."

I stopped, and smiled at him. "That's all I want Nick."

The next five weeks went by fast. Me and Nick have been hanging out a lot, and Drew has been flying in and out to visit.

I was sitting on the couch next to Nick, it was our day off so we ended up having a movie day on my tour bus. We were watching The Hangover when we both drifted off.

I felt someone shaking me,

"Miley... Miley..." I opened my eyes.

"We fell asleep, and you drooled on my shirt." He said with a disgusted face.

I laughed. "Sorry... You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Ice Cream! Let's go get some!"

We went to a little ice cream shop in Franklin, Tennesse. It felt so good to be home again. I loved this place.

"So, Nick." I said as he turned and looked at me.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just don't know what to say." I said as we sat down at a table.

"Oh, well we could just uhh..." He paused stumped on what he should say.

"Want to try my ice cream?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I put some on the spoon and went to put it into his mouth. Right when he opened his mouth I stuck the spoonful of ice cream on his nose.

He looked at me. "You think you're funny Miley?"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Actually I do."

"I'm going to get you!"

I stopped laughing and looked at him. He was serious. I got up out of my chair and ran outside. I thought he wouldn't catch me but then I realized I was a slow runner. Before I knew it his arms where wrapped around me and I was lifted off the ground.

"Nick. Please no!"

"Paybaacccck!"

"NICK!"

We were both laughing, he still had me wrapped in his arms.

"Miley..?" I heard someone say.

"Drew!"

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked me.

"Uh, Nick and I were just having some ice cream that's all. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I texted you hours ago saying I was coming to visit but you didn't respond. When I got to your bus your mom told me I might find you here. Why didn't you text me back?"

"Uh, we were watching a movie and fell asleep and then we got ice cream. I don't have my phone with me, it's turned off in the bus."

"I see. Well I don't want to interrupt this anymore." He snapped, and started to walk away.

"Drew!" I yelled. "Come on Drew, just wait. Why are you acting like this?"

I looked over at Nick who gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Nick. I have to go talk to him."

He told me he understands and not to worry about it but I seen the hurt in his eyes as I turned to catch up to Drew.

"Drew." I said as I caught up to him. "What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? ME? There is nothing wrong with me Miley. It's you."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Miley, I haven't seen you in three weeks. You barely text me anymore. And I come visit you and you're in your exes arms."

"What the fuck? You KNOW me and Nick are friends. When the fuck did you become the jealous type."

"JEALOUS. I am far from jealous." He sighed. I could tell the break up was coming. I felt it. "It's just I see how naturally things come for you two. I could see how happy he makes you. Things are working out between us Miley, I'm sorry but it's over.. and there's someone else."

I just looked at him in disbelief. _Someone else?_ I just turned around. I honestly thought he was different. I felt so stupid. I looked up and seen Nick standing there. I was on the verge of crying. Nick was staring at me and he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head in his chest and cried. I cried because I felt used. I felt like Drew used me to make someone else jealous, he moved on so quickly. I felt stupid. I felt I made a mistake, choosing Drew over Nick.

"I'm so sorry N- Nick." I sobbed.

"Shh, don't be sorry Miley." He whispered as he kissed my head.

I looked at him. "No, Nick you don't understand. I made a mistake, I should have picked you, but it's too late. I'm sorry, I ruined everything."

"Miley, shut up."

I looked at him, confused. He smiled at me. "Miley, it's not too late. It will never be too late. Whether you told me now, or tomorrow, next year, or even in 50 years. It will NEVER be too late. I loved you years ago, I loved you six weeks ago, and I love you now. I'll love you tomorrow. Forever and always. _Je t'aime pour toujours._"

I leaned up and kissed him. It was the best feeling ever.

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend... again?"

"I would love too." I said.

"I want to show you something." He told me as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards his bus.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I wrote a song, and I want you to help me finish it. And since we only have three shows left, I thought if we finished it in time, we could sing it at the last show."

"That's a great idea! "

For the next four hours we sat there focusing on song, never losing concentration. Just kidding. It's me and Nick, we messed around the whole time. Finally five hours later we finished the song.

I looked at him and smiled. "This is one of the best songs each of us have ever written. "

"What should we call it?"

"Before The Storm. We use that line a lot in it." I laughed.

"Good idea. Let's go give it to my band to learn it."

Another hour later the band had the song down. I couldn't wait to perform it. Once we finished rehearsing that song, I watched the Grey Brother's rehearse the rest of their set list. I sat there when someone came and sat next to me.

"So you and Nick?" Demi said as she nudged my side.

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Aw, I'm so happy. You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Do you think Selena's going to be mad? I mean, we just became friends and I'm already dating her ex."

"I'm not mad." I turned around and seen Selena.

"Oh I didn't know you were there."

"I'm pretty sure if I was mad that would make me a hypocrite. Anyways you had him first. You guys have an unbelievable amount of chemistry. When you're in the same room you can feel it."

"Aw thank you Selena. That means a lot."

_Three days later._

The Grey Brother's were on stage and they were getting ready to play "Before The Storm". I was beyond nervous. I knew after this performance rumors would fly about Nick and I dating. But in this case. They weren't really rumors. They were facts.

I stood on the part of the stage that would rise me up. The music started playing and I started to rise up. The crowd went wild.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_Never thought it'd come this far,_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_& how we lost all that we are_

People might think we were young when first dated, and that we were to young to fall in love, but who are they to tell us what we felt? They were no one. We were in love when we were 14, and we're still in love.

_We were young & times were easy,_

_But I could see it's not the same._

_I'm standing here, but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change._

_And I don't want to lose her,_

_I don't want to let her go._

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if its over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

**NICKS POV**

It felt so right to be on stage with her. I couldn't stop staring at her sing. Watching her move. She wasn't perfect. I wasn't either, but she didn't need to be. If she was perfect she wouldn't be her. I loved her the way she was. I loved the little baby hairs that would always stick up no matter how hard to she tried to get them to stay down. I loved the way her right foot was bigger than her left, and only I knew that.

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts._

_Not a word is left unspoken _

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if its over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone._

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

I liked over at her and smiled. She smiled back at me. The crowd was wild. Louder than I've ever heard.

_Trying to keep the light from going in_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._

_We always say a heart is not whole _

_Without the one who gets you through the storm._

_Standing out in the rain, _

_Knowing that it's really over- _

_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that I'll never hold you,_

_Like I did before the storm._

"Thank you very much!" I said as my brothers, Miley, and I exited the stage.

I turned around greeted by Miley's lips. I kissed her back, then she pulled away.

"I wasn't done." I told her.

"I don't care. I just want to tell you that you did amazing and I love you."

"I love you too, and you were amazing." I said as I went to kiss her again getting rejected. "Mileyyyyyyyyyy come on!"

"Sorry." She simply said smirking, turning around and walking away leaving me there wanting more of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys, i have drivers ed now. sooo they take a while to get done. i don't know how i feel about this chapter though. but enjoy.**

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

**MILEYS POV**

Three days later I was back in LA unpacked and enjoying being home. I wouldn't see Nick for about a week since he was back in New Jersey for his cousins wedding, so I'm forced to sit here and wait for him to text me since he's always so busy.

"MILEEEYYYY!" Demi said storming into my room.

"What?"

"Let's go shopping! Urban Outfitters is having a HUGE sale!"

"Are you serious? Give me ten minutes and we'll be out the door. I'll drive."

30 minutes later Demi and I were jumping out of my car and running into the store.

We were looking through racks of clothing when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Smiley." Nick said.

"Hey Nick! How's New Jersey?"

"It's awesome. It's good to see all my family, but I miss you."

"I miss you too, how many days until you get home again?"

"5, _but_-"

"Oh no, I don't like the way that sounds." I said worried.

"I have to go to Germany."

"Well, I guess that will be fun. I mean you won't be gone that long right?" I said trying to convince myself.

"No Miley, you don't get it. I have to go for three months. For a diabetes documentary."

My heart sunk. Three months was a long time.

"U-uhm, I'll call you later Nick. I'm shopping with Demi right now." The last words almost unaudiable, I hung up and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Demi asked me.

"Nothing." I said shaking it off and putting a smile on. "Let's just finish shopping."

Two hours later Demi and I finished shopping and went out to lunch. Nick had tried calling me three times and sent me 13 text messages saying things like, "miley, you have to understand." and "i don't want to go," or "it's for three months we could ichat and stuff." but that's not what I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was going to stay with me and not leave me again, and I wouldn't leave him anymore.

"Miley- Miley are you even listening to me?" Demi said.

"Wha- oh I'm sorry Demi, I'm just not feeling too well. I think I need to go."

"Alright, come on."

I got home and walked up to my room and called Nick.

"Miley, thank god you called me."

"Nick, I can't handle you gone for three months. It's too long."

"Miley I-"

My mom came into the room. She had tears in her eyes.

"Miley, I need you to come downstairs. Now, please." She said sternly and walked out.

"Nick, I have to go. Something's wrong." I hung up and walked downstairs. My whole family and my grandparents where down there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sit down sweety." My grandma told me.

"Just tell me what's happening." I felt something was wrong.

"It's dad." Brandi told me. "His plane crashed." She started to cry, "he didn't make it."

All of the sudden someone was hugging me, then another person. I felt like I was stuck in an avalanch, everyone was talking at once and I couldn't handle it.

"Stop touching me! You guys have no clue what you're talking about, you don't know. He's not dead, he's alive!" I didn't know where to go so I ran upstairs grabbed my purse got in my car and drove to the airport. I got on a flight.

Once the plane landed I got a taxi and ended up at a house I had no clue if this was the right place.

I took out my phone, ignored the 47 missed calls, and dialed a number.

"Hey Miley."

"Nick.." I said holding back my tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Come outside please."

"What? Where are you?" He asked confused.

"Please Nick."

I seen a door open and Nick walked out.

"Miley." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I started to sob, "He's d-dead Nick. He didn't make it?"

"What Miley? Who?"

"My-my dad."

He stayed silent. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I can honestly say I don't know how you feel right now, because I've never lost anybody close to me. But I know you don't feel good. I'm here for you Miley, I promise. Let's go inside, we could go up into my room I'll explain to everyone what happened."

I simply nodded unable to speak.

A few hours later I was laying on Nick's chest on his bed.

"You need to call them Miley. They're worried about you." He told me, running his fingers through my hair.

"I can't feel anything. It's like I'm numb."

He didn't say anything, he just slid my phone in front of me. I looked up at him and he gave me a look. I picked up the phone and dialed my moms number.

"Mom?" I said when she picked up.

"My lord Miley? Where are you? Are you safe? Please tell me you aren't far." I could tell she was still crying and tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm safe mom. I'm sorry I left. I'm in New Jersey. I'll come home tomorrow. I just need Nick right now, but I need my family too."

"It's okay hunny. This is a lot to handle."

"I love you Mom." I told her.

"I love you too, Miley. And just remember your daddy loves you so much and he's looking over you right now keeping you safe."

"Y- yea, thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone.

"I'm coming with you." Nick said.

"What?"

"Tomorrow. When you leave. I heard what you said. You need me, and your family. So I'll come with you."

"Nick, your cousin's wedding. You can't let her down."

He sat up, and faced me. "She'll understand. I promise."

I was quiet. I nodded my head in defeat.

The next day I was sitting on the plane headed back to LA with Nick. I was staring out the window when Nick reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You're going to be okay babe. I promise."

I didn't say anything, I just turned my head back out the window. I only got about an hour of sleep last night which was expected.

When the plane landed there was so much paparazzi. I looked over at Nick.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead.

"We can do this." He grabbed my hand and walked off the plane.

**NICKS POV**

When we stepped off the plane the paparazzi swarmed us. They were screaming things at Miley and me.

Things like: "Miley how do you feel about your dad." and "Whens the funeral." and some, "We're sorry for your loss."

But there was one guy. A guy who was just so disrespectful I could not control myself.

We almost reached our car when I heard a guy behind me say, "Miley did your dad commit suicide because you're a whore or your mom's a whore?" I turned around.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked him.

"I didn't stutter." The guy shot back and I lunged at him.

I tackled him to the ground and started to punch him.

"NICK!" Miley screamed. "Stop! Get off of him." She tried to pull me off of him.

"You disrespectful bastard." I yelled at him continuing to hit him. Finally some guy I didn't know pulled me off him.

I turned and looked at Miley who was crying. I walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the car.

It was silence in the car for about 20 minutes.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"No it's okay, you were just defending me." She said in a whisper and looked out the window. I sighed knowing I had caused a huge un-needed commotion.

Once the driver pulled up to her house I seen her freeze.

"It's so hard to be in the house." She said.

"It shouldn't be. Because he's here. He'll always be where you are. He's your guardian angel now."

She nodded and grabbed my hand, we walked up to her house and walked inside.

"Miley." Her mom said and hugged her. I let go of Miley's hand to take a step back and she quickly grabbed it again.

"Don't let go." She whispered to me. I nodded not letting go.

Tish came and walked over by me.

"Thank you for keeping her safe Nick."

"It was no problem." I said giving her a smile. "If there's anything I could do for you guys just let me know."

"Thank you."

Miley looked over at me and then up at the stairs. I nodded and followed her up.

"The funerals Friday." She told me sitting on her bed.

"I know..."

We just stayed silent. I knew there was nothing I could say to make her feel better.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door and Demi walked in.

"Hey Demi." I said.

"Hey Nick." She smiled. "Hey Miley." She said her voice getting softer.

"I'll let you guys talk." I said getting up, kissing Miley's head.

"Thanks Nick."

"Actually, I'm gonna go to In-and-Out. Do you guys want a burger and fries?"

Miley nodded and so did Demi.

I walked downstairs.

"Hey Tish? Noah?"

"In the kitchen." Noah yelled.

"I'm gonna go grab some food from In-&-Out, do you guys want anything?"

"I don't but Noah probably does." Tish told me.

"Noah, do you want to take a ride with me? You're more than welcomed to come if you would like."

"Sure." She said in an unusual unhappy voice.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I asked hoping it would help her feel better.

"No, let's just get the food and go home."

I sighed. It kills me knowing how much hurt they're going through.

We got the food and brought it back to the Cyrus house. It was hell trying to drive through all the paparazzi surrounding her house.

I walked up the stairs into Miley's room.

"Miles, Demi. I got your food." I walked in to see only Demi. "Where's Miley?"

"She's taking a shower. I think she'll be better soon. It's just really hard on her. Her dad was her best friend." Demi said.

"I know, it kills me to see her like this. I wish I could take this all away. I feel like a bad boyfriend since I can't."

Demi walked over to be and sat next to me on the bed.

"It's not your fault Nick. It could happen to anyone. You're doing more than enough just being here for her. We all know you have an unbelievable busy schedule. Don't beat yourself up over this." She gave me a hug.

"Thanks Demi."

Miley came out of her bathroom.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?"

"Extremely tired." She giving a weak smile.

"I'm gonna go home, okay Miley? I'll come back in the morning." Demi said.

"Okay, thanks for coming over. Nick are you staying or leaving?"

"I'll stay, unless you want me to leave."

"No. Stay please."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Demi."

"Nick, can you lay with me and watch a movie?" Miley asked.

"Of course, what movie?"

"How about Charlie St. Cloud? That one's a good one."

I got up and put the movie in, this would be another long night for Miley and I would be awake with her every minute of it.

_**FRIDAY**_

**MILEY'S POV**

After today, my dad will finally be free. He'll be in a better place.

"Hey Miley." My mom said as she came in my room. "It's about time for you to come down now, everyone's here."

"Is Nick here?"

"His whole family."

"Could you send him, Joe, and Kevin up please? I want to talk to them before I go down."

"Sure thing hunny." She kissed the top of my head. "I love you." She went out.

A couple minutes later the Grey brothers walked in.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. It means a lot." I told them.

"Miley, we would cancel playing for the Queen of England for you." Kevin said.

"How you feeling?" Nick said walking over to me.

"Better. I guess I'm starting to accept it." I said then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Look, I wanted to thank you guys. For everything. Everything you guys have done for me. I wouldn't have been able to get through this without you guys. I know that I'm a pain in the ass in the first place and then add this on top of that and I'm like a monster, but I love you guys so much and I just want to thank you."

"Aw, Miley! You are not a pain in the ass! We love you." Joe said and hugged me. "Come on we need to go downstairs and you need to join the celebration of your dads wonderful life he lived."

I smiled at them and we walked downstairs.

I said 'hello' to everyone and accepted all their "I'm sorry for you loss" and so on.

During the funeral I had to go up and give a speech. I walked up to the stand.

All eyes were on me.

"Thanks for coming everyone." I started to get really nervous. I didn't want to cry talking up here. I was in front of all my family and friends and people who loved my dad. I looked around searching for words when I looked over at Nick.

"You can do it." He mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Most, if not all, of you here knew my dad. You may have known him as Billy Ray Stewart the country star, or Bill Ray Stewart the man who had a huge heart, the man who accepted everybody, the man who raised me and my siblings. He was one of the best guys I've ever known and I know he's looking down on us know smiling. Probably planning a prank to pull on us when it's our time to go meet him in heaven. But the thing is, my dad was the kind of person who wouldn't want us to be said over his passing. He was the kind of person who would want us to celebrate the life he lived. He would want us to think that God thought it was his time to go and he had bigger plans for him. And when it's our time to go my dad will let us join him with open arms. So let today celebrate the life of my dad!" People started clapping and I was smiling. I looked over at Nick.

"I love you." I mouthed to him, and he did it back.


End file.
